


rest your heavy heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday cuddles, Coming Out, Fluff, Harry calls Louis "love" a lot, LOTS of unnecessary touching, Lairport, Louis calls Harry everything but his name, M/M, Mostly just fluff about Harry being in love, There's one making out scene but that's about as hot as it gets, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s wanted this for so long – wanted to reach out and touch his boy with the whole world watching. It’s been a lifetime since he could even look at Louis in public, let even the slightest bit of affection be seen. But, now, things are changing, and nothing is stopping him from leaning over and pressing a warm, definite kiss to his love’s forehead.</p><p>(It's November 2015, One Direction has a new PR team, and there's never been a better time for Harry and Louis to come out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest your heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely **fiction**! it in no way represents harry/louis/one direction in a correct light, and is purely for entertainment!
> 
> p.s. just to clarify, while harry and louis are homosexual in this fic, that doesn't mean that they are in real life!

Harry’s wanted this for so long – wanted to reach out and touch his boy with the whole world watching. It’s been a lifetime since he could even look at Louis in public, let even the slightest bit of affection be seen. But, now, things are changing, and nothing is stopping him from leaning over and pressing a warm, definite kiss to his love’s forehead.

With an almost shaky hand, so full of adrenaline that he can feel his bones rattling, Harry presses a gentle palm to Louis’ thigh, just below where his hand is rested. All eyes are on them, and he knows that the camera-man has completely forgotten about Niall and Liam, but Harry couldn’t care less.

He gives a toothy grin, Louis’ eyes glinted with the same nervousness that Harry’s sure his own are showing. He’d turn back, give it some more time, but he’s so close to forever and Louis’ waiting now. Everyone’s waiting, especially his boy, and he wants nothing more than to give him what he wants, what he _needs_.

Harry’s heart is pounding in his chest as he moves, filling the space between them, and lets his lips press into Louis’ temple, weightless and tender. He only lingers for a moment, teeth practically chattering with the rush he’s got.

When he pulls back, Louis is staring at him with so much love in his eyes that Harry can’t believe it’s been five years. Can’t believe that this is all his, now, because there’s no turning back.

Louis is his, and he’s Louis, and the whole world knows now.

 

“Bloody _hell_ , H. It’s freezing in here, love.”

Louis’ shivering when Harry looks up, his cheeks and nose starting to flush from the chill. Harry can’t help his smile, overwhelmed with joy. He’s been waiting for Louis, waiting for so long.

“’M sorry,” Harry murmurs, standing from his spot on their shared dressing room couch.

The thermostat is set low, Harry notices, as he glanced in its direction. He’d been so completely distracted from the interview that he hadn’t had time to think about anything other than the fact that Louis was on the opposite side of the building, possibly dealing with the backlash that Harry created.

Independent interviews are Harry’s least favorite. Even worse is when only two of the boys go in, because he’s so far from Louis. He hates being away from him.

“How’d it go, then?”

Louis’ lips pull up tight, eyes crinkling around the edges. “Nothing happened. It was normal, Harry. It was like nothing had changed. It was like we were completely normal.”

Harry’s heart starts beating again.

“Nobody asked about the kiss?”

Louis shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Their bodies are pressed tight, Louis’ feathery fringe tickling Harry’s nose. He’s got adrenaline dripping from the tips of his fingers, and his nerves are on fire.

And, it’s only the start, Harry knows. They’re safe for now, in this moment, because it’s only just started. He knows that once it airs, and once news gets out, things will be different forever. Thing is, right now, they’ve got a little bit of sanity left.

 

The interview is released on a Monday evening, Louis and Harry tucked into their bed, holding each other and waiting for the public reaction. It’s late, and they’ve got an early morning full of making statements and planned paparazzi shoots, but neither of them can do much but hold the other tight, staring down the computer screen, as if it’s the end of the world.

(It’s not the end of the world.)

Twitter blows up, fans and foes, alike, making accusations and assumptions. The Azoff’s had warned them, said that it would take time for things to become clear.

 “ _It’ll be worth it, though, boys_ ,” Irving said. “ _You deserve to be free from these publicity chains. You should get to do what you love while being in love_.”

He trusts Irving. He’s an expert in this type of thing, having handled all sorts of management-gone-wrong situations. It’s been months of preparation with his team, and in the short amount of time that they’ve been enacting Irving’s ideas, things have gotten so much better for everyone involved.

And, Harry isn’t stupid. He knows the game, has grown up to homophobia and slurs and a whirlwind of hatred from people who’ve never met him. Harry can take a punch, especially if it’s on behalf of the boy that he’s so hopelessly in love with.

“Alright, Lou?” Harry asks, running a soothing hand over Louis’ back.

It’s only been a short time since the release, not even past the double digit mark, but articles with crude headlines are already being written, and snippy comments calling them terrible names are already being tossed around. Louis’ got a look of hesitance on his face, and Harry’s terrified that he regrets it.

They could have waited. The re-brand was coming up, and had they Harry just held off for a few more weeks, things could be so much different.

Then again, Harry isn’t completely sure that he could have waited. He’s waited so long, and Louis’ waited so long, and it was starting to feel as if each passing moment was another lie, presented to the world on a platter of regret.

Louis nods, his thumb pressing into Harry’s jawline, hand splayed over the back of his neck. His eyes never leave the screen, but his voice starts, tone at a lull. “It’s just, we’ve been working up to this point for so many years, and I’d never really thought about what would happen. I mean – obviously I _knew_ that certain things would happen – ‘m not _dumb_. It’s just, it’s all so slow, if that makes sense?”

Harry gets it. Coming out is usually all in the moment, hit or miss, with jittery hands and sweaty palms. They don’t have that, now. It’s been a good week since the interview, and they’ve been in a constant state of _coming out_ since, waiting for something to leak, someone to spill the secret, people to find out. They’ve known it was coming, but never knew when. Now that it’s here, it almost feels as if it’s not.

“A bit numb to it all,” Harry says. “I know.”

Louis nods, again, turning to Harry. His eyes are wet, and Harry’s brow furrows.

“Love, don’t cry. C’mon, now.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis, fully. His head falls into the crook of Harry’s neck, a light smile on his lips.

He bloody giggles, holding Harry tight. “Just happy, H. That’s all.”

 

Their first press conference is hell. Harry hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before, too high off emotions to even think about closing his eyes, Louis in the same state.

It’s the early hours, now, tea and coffee being passed about, nervous laughter filling the prep-room. Niall and Liam are keeping close eyes on their band-mates, worried that one of them will crack under the pressure. Harry’s almost offended by the unspoken idea, knowing that neither he nor Louis are the type to back down – but, he convinces himself to be endeared, their brothers caring so much and whatnot.

Each of them know their role, have a script of what to say and what not to say memorized. There are things that they are allowed to shed light on, and things that they are not. Harry knows not to make note of their previous management’s money-hungry schemes that left each of the boys almost broke, about how they put loophole after loophole in every contract, ensuring that the boys’ lives were basically signed to the devil – not yet, at least.

They can talk about the fake girlfriend’s, though. Can discuss the different stigmas that they were taught to succumb to, the identities that they wore like masks. They can tell the real, full story of his and Louis’ love, and how they’d been together since the start of it all.

“It’s a bit scary, innit, lads,” Liam states, nonchalantly. He’s sitting on the arm of a chair, waiting for the band to be called up.

Niall nods, glancing in Harry and Louis’ direction. “’M scared. I’ll say it, right up front.”

Harry gives a short laugh, nodding his head. “We’re all a bit scared. Anything could happen. This could be the end of it all.”

He doesn’t mean to sound so morbid. It’s just the truth of it all. It’s official, now, and their entire career’s lie in the hands of young people across the nations. If they like what One Direction has to say, they’ll survive this. If they don’t, then everything will be finished.

Louis nudges at Harry’s foot with his own. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Harry smiles, worry washing away at the sight of his love. “I love you.”

Louis smirks. “’Course you do, boy. Who wouldn’t?”

Harry just rolls his eyes, corners of his mouth still pointed up. He scoots over until their thighs are touching on the sofa. He’s always been a fool for Louis’ skin, found comfort in the way Louis could soothe him of any ailment that found him, just by the stroke of a finger.

“Kidding, Hazza. I love you too.” Louis’ hand finds Harry’s, and they hold onto each other until their handler knocks on the door, announcing that it’s time.

All the boys still, worry clouding every inch of the room.

Liam clears his throat, hands deep in his pockets. “I love you boys, no matter what happens. Just throwing that out there.”

Harry can see Louis’ uneasiness from the corner of his eye, and he squeezes his hand.

“’Suppose this is it, fellas,” Louis announces. “How about one final group hug, then?”

 

“ _Is it true? Are Harry and Louis dating_?”

“ _Harry, was your dating Taylor Swift a publicity stunt_?”

“ _Is this your official coming out_?”

“ _Are all the members of One Direction gay_?”

“ _What is your relationship to Harry, Louis_?”

Questions are coming from every corner of the room before the boys have even taken their seats. Cameras are thrown in their faces, and even though he’s grown used to the flash of the bulb, over the years, Harry can’t stop the blinding feeling that creeps over him.

He’s got Louis on his left, and Niall on his right. His boy isn’t but a foot away from him, but that suddenly feels twelve inches too much. He (not so) subtly angles himself so that their legs are touching, and can feel all eyes on him.

He’s got Louis, though, and that makes it all worth it. The love of his life can keep him grounded, like he always has. Everything will be fine.

 

They tell the people about Eleanor Calder’s contract, and how it had never been a real relationship past friendship. They tell the people about the womanizing façade that Harry had to wear, and how it had never been even a possibility, what with his homosexuality. They tell the people about Cara Delevigne and Kendall Jenner and Caroline Flack and the handful of other girls that were thrown at Harry to cover his tracks.

Mostly, they tell the people that Harry and Louis are so beyond in love, and that they’ve been hiding for so long. They’re tired of keeping it a secret, and they’ve got nothing left to lose.

“We appreciate the fans so, so much,” Louis says towards the end, hand having moved from the tabletop to Harry’s knee, out of view. “And we’d love nothing more than to continue our music careers, with them at our sides. We would be nowhere without their incredible support, and we’re glad that we’re finally able to be honest with them.”

Liam pipes up, clearing his throat. It’s the first time he’s spoken since sitting down. “After our hiatus, we plan on coming back as an even better band than before. We’ve got some amazing things lined up, and can’t wait to share it with everyone.”

They’re all ushered out while more questions are screamed, the camera lenses following them up until they’re completely out of sight. It’s then that Harry and Louis come together, wrapping each other up in their arms. They hug tighter than they ever have, and forget, completely, about their whereabouts. It’s just Harry and Louis and all the possibilities of what could happen.

“I love you so much,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ hair, body curved down to mold around him.

Louis breathes in, voice cracking. “Love you too. So much. God, H, love you so much.”

Harry can’t hear the movement around them, can’t pick out Liam or Niall or anyone’s voices. As far as he’s concerned, Louis is the only thing that matters in the world.

 

They haven’t got many official interviews planned, after the conference. They still have a hiatus planned, and their team knows that they deserve a break. So, they’re planned to sit down with James Corden to discuss the ins and outs of being closeted boy-banders.

Liam and Niall come along, because even though the focus is on Harry and Louis, it’s still a band matter. One Direction is still a band, despite everyone’s initial worry, and they’ve still got fans who care about them.

(If there seem to be more fans now than ever, One Direction and co. only give a silent toast.)

James is a good man, and he knows how to give even the most serious topics a light, airy feel. Harry’s glad that it’s him who they’re spilling to, knows that the people love him, and that he can make the best out of their situation.

“Morning, lads. Nice to see all of you!” James’ is cheery, as Harry had predicted.

They each give quick hellos, shaking hands with everyone as they come on set. Harry makes sure to hug James when he comes to him, giving him a warm, easy smile.

“’Ello, again.”

They all squeeze into the guest couch, Harry and Louis side by side (a pattern that everyone is learning to love), letting the other boys lounge on the end farthest from their host. The audience hushes, waiting for James to begin, and everyone is on edge, curious to hear what the boys of One Direction have to say.

“So,” James says, smirk on his face. “How’s it been? Anything interesting come up, lately?”

Everyone laughs, and Harry can’t help the blush that comes over him. He feels Louis’ body shake with laughter beside him, and he knows that everything will be fine.

“Well, Jamesy-boy,” Louis says. “A bit’s gone on, yeah. You might’ve heard the news of me and young Harold.”

Louis’ voice is light, lighter than it’s been in some time. It’s a nice ring to Harry’s ears, and he watches Louis lazily, not caring if the whole world can see just how much Harry adores him.

“Now that you mention it, I think that I have heard a bit!” The audience cheers, and Harry’s stomach flips. He hasn’t stopped grinning, yet. “Isn’t that something? I, for one, can say that I am over the moon for you two. It’s so nice that you’re finally getting to have this, I think. How’s it feel, being able to be open?”

Harry looks to Louis, unsure as to who will speak. When Louis winks at him, giving him the go-ahead, Harry lets out a sigh.

“It’s… It’s really nice, honestly. Better than nice. For so long, we’ve had to pretend. Our lives were just huge lies, and now that we’re able to be truthful, it’s like a weight has been lifted off our shoulders. And, the whole _openly being in love thing_ isn’t too bad, either.”

Everyone hollers, and Harry’s gone numb with excitement. He can feel Louis’ hand rubbing his shoulder, arm wrapped around him. He feels so bloody free.

“Thank you,” he says, the audience dying down. “Erm. I mean, it’s just so great, y’know. I’ve loved Louis for such a long time. It’s just so nice to be able to share that with more than our family and a few close friends.”

Louis clears his throat, fingers pressing idly into Harry’s clothed arm, just under the hem in his shoulder. “Yeah, Harry’s got a point. It’s obviously a big adjustment, too, but we’re far from complaining. We’ve been working up to this for some time, now, and now that it’s here, we’re kind of in awe at the public reaction.”

James nods, smiling at the pair. “Yeah? What has the public reaction been, really? We can all see that you’ve got plenty of supporters, but what is it like, first hand?”

“It’s been a lot of support. An overwhelming lot, actually. Hazza and I hadn’t really expected for there to be so much love coming in our direction, but we’re so glad that everyone’s so good to us.” Louis looks to Harry, smile falling. “And, there are always going to be people who don’t agree with what you do, and who you love. Thing is, none of that matters. I’ve got the person I love, and he’s got me, and that’s all we need, really.”

There’s more cheers, even louder than before. Harry doesn’t care about that, though. Louis’ looking into his eyes in a way that makes his heart throb, and he just wants to wrap him up in his arms.

He’s a professional, though, and settles with a quiet, adorned, “I love you.”

 

The hiatus starts just before Louis’ birthday. All the boys have spread out, going to their own families to spend their year off. They’ll meet up along the way, that’s a fact, but for now, they all deserve some peace. For Harry and Louis, that means bunking up in their home, movies and sweets and each other, all up until they fly out to meet their families for the holidays.

It’s cool out, snow blowing through London, blanketing everything in white powder. The fireplace is burning, and Harry’s got a sleeping Louis in his lap, the television playing re-runs of _Love, Actually_.

His boy looks absolutely beautiful like this, all cozied up, hair fluffed and wild, clothes a size too big.

And, to Harry, it’s so much better now, because everyone knows that he and Harry are together for the break. They aren’t just a secret, hidden from the world, anymore; he doesn’t have to worry about a new stunt or scandal that’ll be released to tarnish his or Louis’ name, doesn’t have to work his calendar around Louis’ scheduled outings.

It can just be the two of them, honest and happy and _together_.

When Louis wakes up, Harry makes sure to let him know just how much he loves him, peppering kisses all over his face, letting his hands trail gentle lines down his boy’s back. Louis just giggles, eyes closed, enjoying the attention.

“Sleep well?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, fingernails scraping against Harry’s forearm. He smiles up at him, eyes crinkling around the edges. “You?”

Harry shrugs. “Didn’t sleep. Too happy, really.”

“ _Hmph_.”

“What’s that for?” Harry asks.

“Just love you. I’m happy too.”

 

Harry wakes up first on December 24. The sun hasn’t risen yet, and the streets are still filled with snow. With a blizzard outside, Harry manages to stay completely warm, bundled up with Louis, the fireplace burning hot on the other end of the room.

The room is silent, except for Louis’ soft snores.

Harry doesn’t take photos of his sleeping figure, making sure to pick angles that exaggerate his cheekbones and eyelashes. He doesn’t set one of them as his phone’s background picture. He definitely doesn’t attach them to a Twitter post.

He does none of those things, just because he can, now.

**_@_** **HarryStyles _: Happy Birthday, love. @Louis_Tomlinson_**

 

 “Happy birthday, love. Gonna get up, now?”

Harry tickles his boy awake, gently pokes at his rib-cage. Louis squirms away with a look of empty irritation on his face. His nose is scrunched up, and his sweater-paws slap Harry’s hands away.

“Get off me, you bloody _menace_.”

It’s got no punch to it, and leaves Harry in a fit of laughter.

“No, _birthday boy_. Wake up, before I have to wake you up.”

Louis grunts, dragging his pillow over his head. He holds it tight, like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. When Harry pulls at the linen, softly, he’s met with an annoyed scream, half muted by the fabric.

Harry takes that as a challenge, going full force. He straddles Louis’ back, knees on either side of his hips. Immediately, he digs his fingers into Louis’ sides and shoulders, wiggling them in his most sensitive spots. Louis starts to squawk, flailing around.

He’s always been a ticklish one, and Harry’s never been gladder.

“ _Bloody -_ Fuck! _Harry, get off me_!” Louis’ voice is higher than normal, even through his raspy morning voice. Harry can’t believe he got so lucky.

He giggles, pressing his fingertips in harder. “Not until you get up, sleepy-head.”

Louis huffs, slapping behind him at Harry’s thighs. With defeat in his voice, he shouts, “Fine!”

The moment that Harry lets off, dimples cratering his cheeks, a look of innocence on his face, Louis used his full weight to push back, maneuvering them so that he’s got Harry back on the bed. He hovers over Harry’s face, pinning his hands to the bed, his eyes narrowed down at the boy.

“That was a naughty move, Harold.”

Harry giggles, nodding his head. His brain has gone fuzzy, all wrapped up in the boy above him, looking far too attractive for someone who’s just been attacked awake. His hair is haloing around his head, sticking up in random spots; there’s a small love-bit on his neck from the night before (masterpiece, if Harry says so, himself); he looks rested and relaxed, more than he has in years.

It makes Harry’s heart race and his mouth run dry.

“Now,” Louis begins, leaning down some more, until there’s only inches between their faces. “I know that it’s the birthday boy who receives the spankings, but we can make an exception.”

He fills the space between them, letting his mouth graze over Harry’s, teasing him with his lips. Harry groans, leaning up some, only for Louis to pull back.

“H, you know the rules. Patience, love.”

Harry shakes his head, smile gone. “It’s your birthday. I’m supposed to be on the giving end, here.”

Louis scoffs. “It _is_ my birthday. I’m supposed to get everything that I want, Hazza. Aren’t you going to let me have what I want?”

Harry wants to argue, to convince Louis to let him tear him apart. Wants to make him feel good like he deserves. He’s never been able to deny Louis anything, though, and wont start now. He just nods, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

“That’s a good boy.”

With that, Louis leans in, eyes on Harry’s mouth up until the moment he connects it with his own. They start gently, just pecking each other’s lips, between giggles. It doesn’t take long to turn into more, becoming heated and quick, both wanting more.

Louis lets Harry’s wrists go, bringing his hands down to cup Harry’s face.

“Happy birthday,” Harry whispers, fingers running over Louis’ back.

The boy nods, smiling, as he moves to straddle Harry’s waist.

 

They leave for the airport the night of Louis’ birthday, wanting to make it to Doncaster by Christmas morning, before the girls wake up. It’s a tradition of theirs, showing up to wake Louis’ siblings with bundles of presents and kisses. They plan to stay for the week and spend New Year’s with Harry’s family in the same fashion, arriving just before too late.

It’s the first time that they’ve been spotted in public together, both since announcing the hiatus and coming out, and Harry’s nerves are wracked. It’s still Louis’ birthday, they’ve still got celebrating to do. Now, the world can watch.

It’s dark out when they leave, having spent the entire day together, alone. For most of the drive, they touch each other, whether it be holding hands or gentle brushes of fingertips, and neither of them stop their smirks once. This is a whole new world, and it’s the most exciting thing that Harry’s been able to do, since joining the band.

There are paparazzi at the airport, as always. The only thing that’s changed is that Harry can hold Louis’ hand, now, walking right beside him as they carry their luggage. Flashes erupt around them, and security keeps the camera-men off of them, but Harry can’t wait for the morning. Can’t wait to see the pictures of them as one, finally. Can’t wait to know that the whole world got too see them as something more than _friends turned enemies_.

“I quite like this birthday,” Harry says, wiggling his fingers between Louis.

Louis smiles up at him, camera lights illuminating the spaces around him. “I quite like it too.”

He steps closer, leaning on his tip-toes, mouth pressing into Harry’s. They stand for a moment, living in the moment, enjoying the freedom of it all. Louis’ mouth is soft and warm, and Harry’s never been this high off a kiss before.

When they’re ushered onto the plane, Harry’s feels like he’s in a permanent state of _happy_.

 

Jay and the girls are overjoyed when the two of them roll up, half past five in the morning, presents and goodies in tow. The little ones are still sleeping, but that doesn’t hinder the amount of hugs and kisses each of the boys receive, or the amount of birthday wishes that Louis is given. The house is warm, and Harry can’t remember the last time he was able to come in it, feeling completely at ease.

It doesn’t matter if anyone has seen him, or if he was subtle enough, or if news gets out about his whereabouts. Everyone knows, already, and he’s got nothing to hide.

“Hello, love,” Jay says, pecking Harry on the cheek. “Lovely to see you again.”

Harry smiles, returning the sentiment. He watches as Louis makes his way through his family, seeming happier than he’s been in years. He laughs here, hugs there. It’s the best thing that Harry’s ever seen.

When the little ones wake, just before the sun comes up, the rush of love and happiness comes again, only stronger.

 

Flying home to his mum and Gemma and his step-dad is just as exciting, cameras following them the whole way. Harry knows that he’ll go back to feeling tired of the attention, soon enough. For now, though, he loves showing Louis off, giving the people a taste of how much Louis is his.

Gemma is her usually, witty self, sending congratulations to Harry and Louis. Anne is lovely, in tears for most of the trip, so glad to finally have her boys back to their old, innocent selves. She goes on about how they’ve had to grow up so quickly, haven’t had a chance to really enjoy life, and how she’s so thankful that they have that chance, now.

Harry thinks it too.

 

The holidays pass, and more come. Days and weeks go on, and Harry finds that he can’t ever get enough of showing his boy to the camera. No one seems to be complaining, though, aside from a few incompetent news-sites and riled ex-fans. Everything stays the same, otherwise.

Harry and Louis spend a majority of the hiatus together, whether it be locked away in their various homes, celebrating their lives with sweet, exotic wines, or writing music with the lads, having met up at points between. Occasionally, they've got to have time apart, spending days with separate friends or family members, or having obligations in parts of the world that isn't with the other.

In those times, the two make sure to show their disappointment, tweeting messages back in forth, from  ** _@_ Louis_Tomlinson _: Miss my Hazza... come home soon :(((( !!!!_**   to  _ **@**_ **HarryStyles _: Thinking of home brightens the day._**

Coming back together is always the best part, Harry thinks, because the look on Louis' face when they touch, after days of being apart, makes him melt. It's like falling in love, all over again, with his heart racing and his palms sweating. Louis is all that he's ever dreamed of, and he has him.

 

When the hiatus ends, they're all fully rested and happier than they've ever been. Liam's got a new girl, and Niall is his usual, jovial self. The last Harry heard, Zayn was making his own music, finally happy.

The five boys from the bottom of the stairs have come so far, been through so much. Harry can admit that they got lost a few times on the way, been through so much more than normal twenty-somethings could even dream of. Harry isn't upset about it, though, because everything that they've been through has brought him the best thing in his life.

He has his music, and he has his fans. His family is taken care of. He's doing what he loves.

Most of all, he has _Louis_ , and they're _free._


End file.
